


Nasen

by schnaf



Series: Aus den Fluten [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Jan ist verletzt. Und er ist einsam. Also greift er zum Stift und schreibt Ragnar einen Brief.





	Nasen

**Author's Note:**

> Im Dezember 2015 wurde Jan beim Europa-League-Spiel gegen Belgrad schwer verletzt. „Fällt ein paar Monate aus“, hieß es. Aus den „paar Monaten“ wurde „bis zum Saisonende“, aber selbst das hat nicht geklappt. Irgendwann gab es einfach gar nichts mehr zu hören. Tja, wenn der Lieblingsspieler so schwer verletzt wird, hat man hin und wieder seine sentimentalen Momente und in einem von diesen entstand diese FF. Das ist jetzt auch schon ein Weilchen her und eigentlich wollte ich sie schon längst hochladen. Aber dann kam jedes Mal etwas dazwischen – und zwar gute Nachrichten. Als ich die FF das erste Mal hochladen wollte, hieß es plötzlich, dass Jan wieder mit Ball trainiert. Das nächste Mal hieß es, dass er ins Trainingslager mitfährt. Dann trainierte er mit der Mannschaft...... Letztes Wochenende war es wieder soweit. Ich dachte wieder an die FF, kam nicht zum Hochladen, dann durfte Jan bei der U23 mitspielen. Sein erstes Spiel nach 1 ½ Jahren! Das wollte ich feiern, indem ich die FF hochlud. „Spätestens nach dem Spiel der ersten Mannschaft“, dachte ich mir, „wenn ich aus dem Stadion zurück bin“.  
> Und dann stehste da im Stadion und fängst bei einem Spielstand von 4:0 an zu heulen. Weil das passiert ist, woran ich nicht mehr geglaubt habe. Weil Jan wieder spielen durfte.  
> ♥

**Wortzahl:** 1410  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash   
**Genre:** Romanze oder so

Hey Ragnar,

ja, heute kommt mal ein Brief. Bist du überrascht? Oder habe ich es, bis der Brief bei dir ankommt, schon ausgeplaudert? Wenn wir miteinander schreiben oder telefonieren, kann ich kaum etwas für mich behalten, kann schon sein, dass ich verrate, dass ich dir einen Brief geschrieben habe. Mal schauen.  
Es gibt allerdings auch Dinge, die ich dir einfach nicht sagen kann, obwohl ich es eigentlich will. Und deshalb schreibe ich dir diesen Brief.

Wie lange ist es jetzt schon her, dass ich einen Brief geschrieben habe? Also kein formelles Schreiben, sondern einen richtigen Brief, mit Hand und allem? Keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt muss es einfach sein. Ich muss mir das einfach von der Seele schreiben und wenn ich es in den Chats oder in den Gesprächen nicht los werde, dann eben in einem Brief.

Was letztendlich den Ausschlag dafür gegeben hat, dass ich gesagt habe, dass das raus muss, ist schon ein bisschen komisch. Ich habe nämlich gelesen, dass man nie durch beide Nasenlöcher gleichzeitig atmet. Man benutzt immer nur eines und sie wechseln sich alle paar Stunden ab. Wusstest du das?  
Wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht so schlimm. Aber kannst du dir denken, woran es mich erinnert hat?  
Es ist schon eigenartig, dass ich von Nasen auf uns komme. Aber wir waren echt gute Nasenlöcher, wir beide.

Es hat mich an früher erinnert. Daran, als wir das Innenverteidigerpärchen waren, sogar in der Presse – obwohl sie nicht wussten, dass etwas zwischen uns lief. Wir waren sogar in ein paar Rankings, eventuell haben wir sogar eines gewonnen, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Wir waren eines der besten Innenverteidigerduos der Bundesliga. Haben uns blind verstanden, waren aufeinander abgestimmt, haben uns bei der Verteidigung abgewechselt wie zwei Nasenlöcher, mal hast du die Führung übernommen, mal ich.  
Mann, waren das Zeiten.

Und jetzt?  
Ragnar, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden, ich komme direkt auf den Punkt. Ich lebe ein Leben, das ich so nicht haben wollte. Später irgendwann vielleicht, aber doch nicht jetzt, nicht auf einen Schlag. Ich will wieder die Zeit, in der wir das Traumduo in der Innenverteidigung waren, die Zeit, in der alles gut war.  
Die Zeit, in der du bei mir warst.

Sie ist vorbei. Und alles ist anders. Ich spiele nicht mehr Fußball, ich habe dich nicht mehr. Klar, ich bin noch Fußballer, habe noch einen Vertrag und wir haben noch eine Beziehung – aber es ist alles so weit weg. Ich war es gewohnt, fast jeden Tag zu trainieren und an den Wochenenden zu spielen – gut, am Ende auch nicht mehr so sehr, aber ich war noch mit dabei – und ich war es gewohnt, dich jeden Tag zu sehen, bei dir zu sein, dich bei mir zu haben.  
Jetzt bin ich ein Familienvater in Reha. Schon so lange...

Als diese Sache mit dem Foul war... Klar, im ersten Moment hat es beschissen weh getan. Aber ich dachte mir bald, das wird schon wieder. Dann kam der erste Rückschlag, die erste Verzögerung. Dann wieder Hoffnung. So ging es eine Weile lang hin und her.  
Alles weg, inzwischen. Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr, aber ich bin auch nicht mehr enttäuscht. Es ist einfach so weit weg.

Wie du. Ragnar, ich weiß, dass du glücklich bist in England und ich gönne es dir so sehr – du hast es verdient, dich dort durchzubeißen. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass du auf der Bank landest, dass es nichts wird mit Liverpool. Dass du umsonst gegangen bist.  
Aber du hast es geschafft. Du bist so viel erfolgreicher, als ich es mir erhofft habe.  
Ich bin echt stolz auf dich, Ragnar.

Aber du fehlst mir trotzdem. Es hilft nicht viel, dich mit dem roten Trikot in der Spielübertragung zu sehen, wenn ich alleine auf der Couch sitze.

Mein Leben ist so anders, Ragnar. Es ging so schnell – nicht unbedingt auf einen Schlag, aber doch viel schneller als gedacht. Ich dachte, meine Karriere neigt sich langsam dem Ende entgegen, ich wusste, dass du irgendwann gehst, aber jetzt ist Fußball einfach vorbei, auf unbestimmte Zeit, und gleichzeitig bist du weg.  
Das ist nicht das Leben, das ich wollte. Nicht mit 32, vielleicht nie. Mit 32 wollte ich eigentlich noch kicken – und ich wollte nicht der Familienvater sein, der zuhause sitzt. Ohne Freund.

Ragnar, ich kann das nicht. Ich bin überfordert. Ich fühle mich wie im falschen Film. Meine Kinder... Ich gehe gern mit Knirps Nummer eins ins Stadion, das ist schon schön, schon irgendwie Vater-Kind-mäßig. Aber ich bin kein guter Vater, glaube ich. Mir fehlt einfach die Verbindung zu ihnen. Und das sogar jetzt noch, wo ich so viel zuhause bin. Klar, es ist schon etwas anderes, ob ich mit ihnen zu tun habe oder mit Danis Mädchen, aber sie sind nicht mehr meine Kinder als deine Kinder, zumindest gefühlt.  
Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen wirst oder würdest. Du würdest sagen, dass deine Jungs ja auch meine Jungs sind, weil wir eine große, merkwürdige Familie sind. Aber es fühlt sich einfach nicht so an. Ich sitze zuhause, meine Familie um mich herum und ich fühle mich, als wäre ich kein Teil davon. Ich dachte, mit dem zweiten Kind wird das besser und wir kommen endlich ins Gleichgewicht, aber das ist nicht passiert. Ich bin ein Fremdkörper in meiner Familie, Ragnar. Vor allem meinen Kindern gegenüber, obwohl wir uns so nahe stehen müssten.

Mann, sie darf das niemals lesen. Wenn sie diesen Brief in die Hände bekommen würde... Ich vermeide das. Ich habe mir Zettel und Stift mitgenommen, sogar einen Briefumschlag mit Briefmarke. Dann bin ich einfach losgefahren, zum Stadion, und jetzt sitze ich auf dem Autodach und schreibe dir diesen Brief.  
Hier haben wir uns kennengelernt, hier hat alles begonnen.

Diese Zeit mit uns... Vor allem die Zeit, in der wir so überragend gut waren... Ragnar, ich glaube, das war die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Und dieser Gedanke macht mich so fertig, einfach, weil ich weiß, dass es nie mehr so gut wird. Ab jetzt nur noch bergab und so.  
Klingt pessimistisch? Ja. Aber es ist auch realistisch. Wenn ich so weiterlebe wie bisher, dann wird es nie wieder so gut.

Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Vielleicht werde ich tatsächlich noch mal fit, vielleicht schaffe ich es tatsächlich noch einmal auf den Platz. Aber wie lange? Ich bin schon längst über das gute Fußballalter hinaus, in anderen Vereinen hätten sie mich schon längst ausrangiert. Und sag' nicht, dass das nicht so ist – es ist mir doch schon passiert. Damals, in Gladbach. Und da waren es nur die Verletzungen. Jetzt bin ich seit einem Jahr verletzt, über 30 und schätzungsweise immer noch ziemlich verletzungsanfällig. Ich bekomme in Augsburg mein Gnadenbrot und das war's. Viel Fußball spielen werde ich nicht mehr können.  
Das ist okay, das war schon immer klar. Irgendwann, wenn ich über 30 bin, ist Schicht im Schacht, das wusste ich immer. Es ist schade, weil ich Fußball liebe, weil Fußball zu meinem Leben wurde, aber es ist okay, muss okay sein.

Aber dann? Ich kann kein normales Familienleben leben, ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre ich ein glücklicher Familienvater. Ich bin es einfach nicht, ich bin da fehl am Platz.  
Und da hilft mir nicht einmal der Gedanke an dich weiter. Klar, du wirst nicht für immer in England bleiben, aber wohin wirst du gehen, wenn es in Liverpool vorbei ist – wenn es bei dir mit dem Fußball vorbei ist? Nicht nach Augsburg, denke ich.  
Dich zieht es doch nach Estland und das verstehe ich auch. Man bekommt den Esten aus Estland, aber niemals Estland aus dem Esten. Ist ja auch okay so, Estland ist echt toll und ich finde es schön, wie stolz du auf dein Land bist. Aber kann ich nach Estland gehen? Was passiert mit meiner Familie? Wie bekomme ich alles hin, wie passen die Puzzleteile zusammen? Noch sehen sie absolut unterschiedlich aus und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll und wie das Puzzle zum Schluss aussehen soll.

So, das wurde jetzt ein einziges Durcheinander. Aber ich bin alles losgeworden, was ich wollte, glaube ich. Und jetzt... Ich muss diesen Brief abschicken, ich muss einfach – niemand außer dir darf ihn in die Hände bekommen. Und es ist ja auch gut, wenn du auch endlich weißt, was los ist.  
Ich habe trotzdem Angst. Aber mittlerweile habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich vor allem Angst habe.

Ich vermisse dich, Ragnar. So sehr.

Jan


End file.
